


Tomorrow

by Desdimonda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha sees Angela drop something and goes to investigate, which leads to Angela admitting something she has not before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

The bottle fell to the floor with a clatter, the pills spilling out with a hiss. Angela swore, dropping to her knees, clumsily. She reached out with trembling hands, trying to gather the pills together with both hands, the medicine bottle at her knees. The wings of her Valkyrie chimed pleasantly as she moved erratically. 

Fareeha turned, just as she pulled her tank top on, shaking her long black hair free. She watched, concerned, as she saw Angela drop to her knees, whispering breathy words of frustration, of anger against her lips as she tried to pick up whatever it was she had dropped. It had scattered before her, and she was hunched over, her hands grabbing at what lay on the floor.

She walked, quietly, bare feet padding over the tiles of their makeshift base as she approached Angela.

“Are you alright?” asked Fareeha, tentatively, watching Angela drop a handful of pills into the bottle at her knees.

“Y-yes, fine,” she said, flashing a false smile, her eyes, dim. “I just dropped something.”

Fareeha, said nothing. Wordless, she knelt beside Angela and sat on the tiles, her back resting against the cold, metal wall. Reaching out, she took Angela’s shaking hand, her thumb gliding over Angela’s, her synthetic nerve sensors feeling the brisk touch of her skin.

Falling back against the wall, Angela glanced at Fareeha, the pill bottle still in her other hand. She dipped her head, the shock of white hair falling forward, obscuring her face. She was thankful.

“You don’t have to tell me what they’re for,” began Fareeha, still gliding her thumb across Angela’s cold hand. “I just - I just hope you’re okay.”

Angela set down the bottle, tilted back her head and closed her eyes. “I-I’ve been having trouble sleeping. Insomnia. And -” She paused, idly squeezing Fareeha’s hand. “And I’ve had a few anxiety attacks and what they call generalised anxiety disorder.” She motioned at the bottle. “That, is what these are for.”

Fareeha shifted, turning towards Angela, her metal knee dragging against Angela’s leg. She reached out, drawing the tips of her fingers along the slide of Angela’s jaw, pushing aside her shock of hair, thin strands stuck to her ruby pout.

“How long?” she said, simply.

Angela leaned into Fareeha’s touch, a whisper of a moan passing her lips. God, she had missed her touch . She had missed, _her_.

“A few months. I haven’t told anyone. _I couldn’t. I’m sorry._ ”

“You don’t have to apologise,” said Fareeha, tucking the lock of hair behind Angela’s ear. “Is that why you haven’t wanted to spend the night at mine - or I at yours?”

Sheepishly, Angela nodded, looking away from her lover, her lips catching the edge of her hand, the cybernetics cold against her lips.

“I didn’t want to keep you awake. I can barely sleep at night,” she said, her words barely more than a whisper against Fareeha’s hand. “And I was worried you wouldn’t want damaged goods, or to look after someone who when she _does_ sleep, wakes up having a panic attack.” As she spoke, her voice raised a pitch and her words began to race, falling of the edge of her tongue, frantic, hurried, worried.

But Fareeha turned back to face her as she leaned in, foreheads touching, stalling Angela’s words. She could feel her heartbeat, wild, against her skin. She could feel her short, sharp, breaths against her lips. She could see her eyes wide, worried.

“I love you, Angela,” she said, simply. “And everything that comes with you.”

Angela smiled, squeezing shut her eyes, her lashes damp from the swell of tears. “I just - _thank you_. I love you so much too, and I’ve felt so guilty unable to talk to you about it. I just- _I’m so tired_. I’ve been wanting to tell you. But I don’t know where to start. I just. I can’t find the words-”

At that, Fareeha slid her arms around Angela’s back, and one by one, she unclipped her wings, letting them fall to the ground, gently. Angela sighed at the release of the weight, and fell against her lover’s chest, burying her face into the crook of her neck, dark strands of hair sticking to her damp cheeks. Fareeha’s arms circled her back, hands resting just beneath her neck.

“Start tomorrow,” she said, kissing the top of Angela’s head, her white, wiry hair askew. “For now, just sleep.”

And she did.


End file.
